devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoned Swords
Summoned Swords are magically generated blades resembling the Force Edge, appearing in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Guns File — Summoned Swords: "Summon magically generated swords." They are wielded by Vergil during the final battle with his Nelo Angelo form during Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition.Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo': "By determining which way the phantom blades target, they can be easily dodged."Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The phantom blades protect the knight by circling around him. Destroy the phantom blades and create an opening to attack." In Devil May Cry 4, Nero gains the ability to use Summoned Swords after obtaining the Yamato.'''''Devil May Cry 4, Yamato — Summoned Swords: "Summon a magical blade and fling it towards a foe, piercing the enemy through sheer force of will. While in Devil Trigger mode, press ." Instead of resembling the Force Edge as in other appearances, they appear to be two-pointed . Appearance Nelo Angelo Nelo Angelo's Summoned Swords look like blue-green, spectral swords with blue-purple electricity. Moments after impaling, they will shatter. Vergil In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil's Summoned Swords look like a blue-green, spectral replica of Force Edge that appear in a puff of blue and purple fire or smoke. They shatter after piercing the enemy releasing more a puff of blue-purple smoke. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, ''Vergil's Summoned Swords have a much more blue color and appear in a flash light rather than the smoke or flame. Nero Nero's Summoned Swords look like curved, two pointed shuriken with spikes protruding from the center. They glow light blue. While hovering around Nero they will spin. After being embedded in an enemy for a short amount of time, they will disappear in a blue-white smoke. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3 Vergil's Summoned Swords are his equivalent for guns. However, unlike guns, they do not recoil and therefore cannot cause him to hover in mid-air. When using Spiral Swords, the Devil Trigger gauge is reduced by two full runes. Furthermore, because summoning the swords does not interrupt the current action, they can be used at any time, even during recovery animations and combos. Spiral Swords serve as a useful defensive technique, shielding Vergil from harm while performing attacks with long start-up or recovery. As a boss, Vergil only uses Summoned Swords in "Dante Must Die" mode. Alternatively, during fights, Vergil will use the Spiral Swords if the player hasn't received any damage from him. He will create a shield around him, which pushes the player away and will create the Spiral Swords while saying "Don't get so cocky.". The player can then use Nevan's Jam Session to destroy all of Vergil's swords as he's summoning them. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Nero's Summoned Swords function in much the same way as Vergil's, however; they can only be used while Nero is in Devil Trigger. Unlike Vergil, Nero will fire his Blue Rose in addition to the Summoned Swords, and using them affects his Devil Trigger Gauge; the gauge will deplete faster when Nero uses this skill. Because using Summoned Swords does not interrupt actions, Nero can use them while performing any action, including Buster, for additional damage. If he fires a Charged Shot, multiple Summoned Swords will appear simultaneously before skewering the enemy in quick succession, reminiscent of Vergil's Blistering Swords technique. The number of Summoned Swords in a Charged shot increase by 2 per level, with the Level 3 Charged shot giving a total of 6 Summoned Swords. Furthermore, Nero is allowed to "charge" his Summoned Swords during a Buster giving additional simultaneous swords during the sequence. In several attacks, like the Maximum Bet and Showdown, Nero can utilize the Summoned Swords even without using the Blue Rose. ''Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition'' Vergil's Summoned Swords-related moves from Devil May Cry 3 return, with most of their properties from said game being unaltered. Vergil gains a new move called Heavy Rain Swords which immobilizes enemies with a storm of swords from above. Unlike the other techniques, this one can be used without the use of Spiral Swords being active first. Summoned Swords have also become more integral to his gameplay as he can now warp towards any that have first been embedded by them and can also use this in place of Nero's Devil Bringer by latching onto glowing skulls. While in Devil Trigger, his Rapid Slash creates a Summoned Sword to impale any enemies he hits, which then detonate after sheathing his sword when transforming back. Movesets Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition= |-| Devil May Cry 4 = class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Summoned Swords PS: (Devil Trigger) Xbox: (Devil Trigger) Hurl magically generated swords at the enemy. } - Vergil (Special Edition)= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Summoned Swords PS: Xbox: Launch swords created from demonic power. - Spiral Swords PS: (hold) Xbox: (hold) Creates a ring of Summoned Swords around you that acts as a shield. Depletes the D.T. Gauge. - Sword Storms PS: + + (hold) Xbox: + + (hold) Countless swords surround an enemy, then attack all at once, launching them in the air. Depletes the D.T.Gauge. - Blistering Swords PS: + + (hold) Xbox: + + (hold) Create swords around you that launch themselves at your enemy one after another. Depletes the D.T. Gauge. - Heavy Rain Swords PS: + + + Xbox: + + + Creates a deadly rainfall of Summoned Swords above your enemy's head, which temporarily stops them. Depletes the D.T. Gauge. } }} Other Appearances ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 The Summoned Swords appear in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as one of Vergil's Hyper Combo moves. In their default state they resemble the Spiral Swords but they can be reconfigured (by sacrificing another bar of meter) to operate as the Sword Storm or the Blistering Swords. In addition to these is his LV3 Hyper Dark Angel which has him summon swords behind the enemy in rapid fashion as he repeatedly slices them with Yamato, only raining down on them after sheathing his sword. ''DmC: Devil May Cry The Summoned Swords appear in ''DmC: Devil May Cry as the Sword Illusions. See also *Yamato *Dark Slayer Style *Lucifer References Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Devil May Cry Category:DMC Weapons Category:DMC Guns Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Category:DMC 3: DA Guns Category:DMC 3: DA Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DMC 4 Weapons Category:DMC 4 Guns